User blog:JamarcusMudkip/10 Amazing Years
Well, everyone, here we are. On this day, ten years ago, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wikia was founded. It was September 24th, 2009 when it all started. So many things have happened to the Parade, and even the Wiki itself. The Parade route changed, the Parade Team moved into a brand-new studio more than four times the size of the previous one. 38 giant helium balloons have been created by Raven Aerostar, alongside countless novelties and balloonicles. 10 years is a lot, and it's nice to look back and reminisce. So, join me as I lead you through the Wiki's ten years. It was all started on September 24th, 2009 by a man named GrouchMan21. Under his own initiative, he created this very Wikia and added a few pictures and articles to commemorate one of America's largest street parties. Sadly, though, GrouchMan's wiki career would be short-lived, with him being last active in April of 2012. Without leadership, the Wikia fell into disrepair. Pages for fake balloons and floats were included, incorrect information was spurt out at a consistent rate, and poor grammar seemed to overtake everything. It would be nearly four whole years before someone decided that enough was enough. September 2016. 7 years after the Wiki was founded. A young man from the UK under the name Luigitehplumber, also known as Harry Humble, took new ownership of the Wikia. It was then that the Wikia would change forever - and for the better. Over the course of a few months, he would block IP vandals, add correct information, and welcome every user with open arms. It was just before then, in June of 2016, when I made my first contribution to the Wiki. Little did I know what was in store for me. It's now 3 years later, and thanks to Harry, the Wikia is in tip-top shape. Of course, we couldn't celebrate this milestone without giving thanks. After all, what is Thanksgiving and the Parade all about? Firstly, I would like to thanks Harry Humble for starting the mass cleanup of the Wiki way back when the Parade only had a tight-knit community, and for being such a great friend on and off of the Wiki. Secondly, I want to also give thanks to ToonBoomer for adding just that little bit of professionalism that makes the biggest of differences. Third of all, I want to give thanks to everyone else. Apple idk, TiffAndTuffFanJr1, Mickeymousefan2001, TheSpongeBob&LoudHouseFan2007!, PolarJack77, Kaetly Rojas, JDL2016, Luke Deronde, Gunnar, AJ, DerekJasper, Sonic232YT, Justin Noe, The Cipher King, Luis Barreto, and everyone else who helped build this Wiki from its once-frail life. You guys are some of the best friends I've ever had, and I can't thank you all enough. Fouth, and possibly the most important, I want to thank Inflatable&SportsGuy1986, also known as Liam, for being an amazing editor, animator, user and best of all - an amazing friend. From the moment you joined the Wiki, you brought a sense of community with you. Because of you, we've started amazing things such as Balloon of the Day, Macy's Parade Mysteries, and countless other side projects. As a massive thank you, I will be promoting you as official co-owner and second in command for this Wikia. You truly deserve every bit of praise you get. Well, apologies for my ramble, but thank you for reading. It's now that he Wiki will continue to grow and flourish into the ultimate fan site for Macy's Parade fans and Wiki editors alike. So, "Let's Have A Parade", and celebrate together an entire decade of laughter, fun, balloons, floats, and friendship. -JamarcusMudkip Category:Blog posts